merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgause
Morgause is a skilled warrior and a powerful sorceress. She was believed to be the half sister of Morgana but there is evidence that suggests they are not actually related. Biography Early life Morgause may be the half-sister of The Witch the Lady Morgana. She was born into one of the houses of Camelot, the house of Gorlois. Her mother is unknown, but considering Morgana was the daughter of Uther it is possible that she isn't actually related to Morgana. It is, however, possible that Morgana's mother Vivienne is also Morgause's mother because Morgana is a witch like Morgause is. Alternatively, she may have been aware of Morgana's heritage as Uther's daughter, though judging by her reaction when Morgana told her about her father, this is unlikely. For unknown reasons, Gaius was asked to smuggle Morgause out of Camelot after she was born and give her to the high priestesses of the Old Religion. Gaius did so, and swore an oath to never reveal his actions to anyone. Uther was led to believe that Morgause had died. Morgause studied magic for many years, eventually becoming a very powerful sorceress. First attack on Camelot . (The Sins of the Father)|200px]] Many years after her birth, Morgause returned to Camelot, now a grown woman. Dressed as a knight, she killed five guards to get into the castle, where she revealed herself to the court and challenged Arthur Pendragon to a duel. Despite the fact that he did not wish to fight Morgause, Arthur agreed. The next day, Morgause defeated Arthur in their duel, but left him alive so he would her and accept her next challenge. She also introduced herself to her half-sister, Morgana, though she kept their relations a secret. She also gave her a bracelet that belonged to their family that had magical healing powers that would help ease her nightmares. Gaius found the bracelet and informed Uther that the two young women maybe related. As she was leaving Camelot, she told Arthur that she knew something about his mother, giving Arthur incentive to come see her. a wish. (The Sins of the Father)|200px]] Despite the fact that his father tried to prevent him from leaving, Arthur went to meet her, accompanied by his manservant and friend Merlin. When they arrived at her domain, she told Arthur to rest his head on a chopping block so she could kill him. He did so, and Morgause told him the whole thing had been a test of his character. As his reward, Morgause used her magic to summon Ygraine's apparition, which told Arthur the secret of his birth: he had been conceived by magic because Uther wanted an heir and she had to die as a result. Enraged at his father for his selfishness, Arthur returned to Camelot and attempted to kill Uther. But just as he was about to deal the fatal blow, Merlin burst into the hall and convinced him that Morgause had tricked him. Morgause was upset that her plans had failed. Her manipulations, meanwhile, have deepened Arthur's hatred of magic and therefore Merlin will probably have an even harder time when he has to tell Arthur he's a warlock. (The Sins of the Father) Second attack and taking Morgana and teleports away with her body. (The Fires of Idirsholas)|200px]] Morgause later awoke the Knights of Medhir to kill Uther. She also approached Morgana, and got her on her side. She then placed a spell upon Morgana, binding her life to a sleeping spell that she placed on Camelot. The spell put everyone in Camelot to sleep, with the exception of Morgana, Arthur and Merlin (who were away when she cast the spell). Merlin, after visiting The Great Dragon, learned of how to stop the Knights, and reluctantly poisoned Morgana with hemlock. Morgause, upon hearing her sister's telepathic screams, confronted Merlin and demanded he tell her what he used to poison her sister so she could heal her. Merlin refused to do so unless she killed the Knights. Morgause chose her sister over her chance to kill Uther, and used her magic to kill the knights. Merlin showed her the hemlock, but Arthur and the Knights of Camelot soon burst into the room. Surrounded, Morgause used her magic to take Morgana away from Camelot and saved her life. The sisters were united to start planning the attack of Camelot. (The Fires of Idirsholas) Return to Camelot to attack Camelot. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon)|200px]] At the start of the season with the aid of her half sister she casts a powerful enchantment on Uthur using a mandrake root and his tears. The spell causes Uthur to hallucinate seeing people who have died because of his choices and actions before and during the purge. These include his wife frightened and bleeding, begging Uthur not to harm her and an unknown drowned boy; who is revealed by Gaius to be one of the many children Uther had killed simply because they may have inherited magic from their parents. The spell gives the impression to the people of Camelot that their king may be losing his mind and possibly turn on him as a result. She has also been working with King Cenred to move against Camelot. Morgause later watched the siege of Camelot along with King Cenred and was enraged when Merlin thwarted her and Morgana's plan, though she didn't actually know that Merlin was the person that prevented the fall of Camelot. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon) 's revelation. (The Crystal Cave)|200px]] She later visited Morgana in Camelot and discovered that she was Uther's daughter. Unlike Morgana, Morgause was delighted to discover this since Morgana could take the throne when her father died unless Arthur stopped her. Morgause's reaction to the news suggests that she was unaware that Uther was Morgana's father. (The Crystal Cave) She helped Morgana with her plan to kill Arthur by getting Cenred to kidnap Gwen's brother Eleyan and giving her a magical ring to guide Cenred's warriors to Arthur. (The Castle of Fyrien) Morgause later met up with Morgana in a crowded market disguised as a poor old woman. She gave Morgana the Phoenix Eye to give to Arthur for his quest to claim The Fisher King's trident so it would kill him. (The Eye of the Phoenix) When Morgana had a dream of Gwen becoming Queen of Camelot alongside Arthur she gave Morgause a message informing her of this. They secretly met at night in the castle where Morgause told her about different types of possible futures and told her to make sure this one would never happen. Morgana later tried but failed. (Queen of Hearts) Thanks to her spy, Morgana, Morgause discovered when Arthur and Merlin set out to find the Cup of Life. She told Cenred to get the Cup for her. Cenred's men succeeded in collecting the Cup and Morgause made Cenred's army immortal. However she betrayed Cenred and caused one of his own men to attack and apparently kill him. Morgause was later involved in a brief ceremony where Morgana was crowned Queen of Camelot, after her immortal warriors defeated Camelot's army. (The Coming of Arthur) Personality Morgause is highly intelligent, powerful, arrogant and manipulative. She often forms Machiavellian schemes to gain power. An example of this would be her taking advantage of Arthur's interest in his mother to try to turn him against Uther. This almost resulted in Arthur killing his father. She also used Morgana's hatred of Uther to persuade her to join her. She is consumed with hatred and rage as a result of the persecution of sorcerers by Uther whom she will stop at nothing, except the safety of Morgana, to destroy. Morgause is largely callous and cold towards others, viewing most of them as tools to be used and disposed of. However she does have a softer side. When she found out Morgana was dying, she abandoned her attempt on Uther's life in order to save her half-sister. She attempted to kill Merlin for poisoning Morgana and also acted as a confidant to her sister. Together they plotted to bring down Uther. Morgana appears to be the only person in the world apart from herself whom Morgause cares about. She also knew King Cenred, who was possibly attracted to her, since he was eager to impress her and commented on her courage. However Morgause was treacherous and caused one of Cenred's own warriors to turn against him and apparently kill him. Morgause was a confident woman, striding straight into Camelot without attempting to be subtle about it and killing five guards on the way before challenging Arthur to a duel. She also seemed fairly confident that she could defeat him (which she did). Morgause is intrigued by Merlin but is currently unaware of his magical powers, thinking he is just a servant. However she began to suspect that he was hiding something. Relationships Morgana Morgana and Morgause were originally believed to be half sisters but there is evidence that suggests they are not actually related. Morgause first met Morgana when she challenged Arthur to a duel and gave her a bracelet to help her sleep at night. Morgana felt she recognised Morgause from somewhere when they met. Morgause later pursuaded Morgana to betray Uther and help her bring down Camelot. Morgana was the only person in the world, apart from herself, who Morgause genuinely cared about and she abandoned her attempt on Uther's life to save her after she was poisoned by Merlin. When Morgana returned to Camelot she remained in contact with Morgause and met with her many times. Morgause has shown affection for Morgana by hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. She appeared surprised when Morgana revealed she was Uther's daughter but her surprise was quickly replaced by delight since Morgana could become Queen after Uther died. Morgause watched proudly as Morgana was crowned Queen of Camelot. Cenred Morgause was an associate of King Cenred who appeared to be attracted to her. He called her "my Lady" and also commented on her courage and bowed to her on one ocassion. Though Cenred was polite to Morgause, she frequently threatened him whenever he failed her. Cenred apparently thought she was only bluffing and didn't seem intimidated by her threats. However he was later proven wrong when Morgause caused one of his warriors to turn against him and the man apparently killed him. Ygraine Morgause claimed to have known Queen Ygraine of Camelot very well, saying she was a woman of honor. Abilities Morgause is a very powerful sorceress able to summon an apparition of Arthur's mother and later reawaken the Knights of Medhir. Morgause also conjured a massive ball of fire that would killed Arthur if Merlin hadn't stopped her. In addition to being very powerful in magic, Morgause was also an exceptionally skilled swordswoman, being able to kill five Camelot guards with ease and was the only known person besides Lancelot and possibly Morgana who has managed to defeat Arthur in combat. Legends Morgause is the sister or half-sister of King Arthur in the Arthurian legend. In her earliest appearance she is Arthur's full sister by Uther Pendragon and Ygraine; and is the mother of the heroic Gawain and the villainous Mordred. In later works she is the daughter of Ygraine by her first husband, Gorlois, and she becomes pregnant with Mordred after sleeping with Arthur while they were unaware of their relation. Her husband is King Lot, an enemy of Arthur in the rebellions following Arthur's coronation. Her other siblings include sisters Elaine and Morgan le Fay, although it has become popular in recent years to combine Morgause with Morgan le Fay. Morgause at wikipedia Category:Sorcerers Category:Series 2 enemies Category:Witches Category:Series 3 enemies Category:Enemies and Villians